


Unlikely Gift

by Avistella



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Sora invites you to come with him to Christmas Town.





	Unlikely Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPKabuki@Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SPKabuki%40Twitter).



> My part of a gift exchange with [SPKabuki](https://twitter.com/spkabuki)

For the umpteenth time that afternoon since this all started, Sora takes yet another deep breath to calm his nerves. He fidgets every few seconds and is jittery overall, something completely unlike his usual self, but he simply can’t help himself.

It shouldn’t be this nerve-wrecking and heart-pounding to be so close beside you, shoulders and arms pressed against one another. You’re his friend, after all. He should be feeling comfortable with you, the same way he feels comfortable with all his other friends he met along the way of his journey.

_Right, just a friend…_ he thinks rather ruefully as he directs his gaze out the window of the crowded Gummi Ship.

You shift around in your seat to try to get more comfortable in the limited space of the spacecraft, inadvertently ending up pushing yourself even closer to Sora’s awkward and rigid figure, and he makes a small sound of discomfort.

“Oh, sorry!” you exclaim as you try to lean back to your original position. “Did I hurt you?”

The Keyblade wielder can’t meet your gaze. “N-No, it’s fine! My, uh… My foot just fell asleep.”

In the driver’s seat in front of him, Donald snickers knowingly, and Sora scrunches his eyebrows together in flustered frustration towards his friend’s teasing and discreetly kicks the back of the seat. Donald immediately stops, and Sora hums underneath his breath in satisfaction.

He can’t believe that this all started with a simple and innocent question.

Similar to the young man himself, your world was consumed by darkness, and as fate would have it, you ended up in Traverse Town, almost like the world appeared for you in your time of desperate need. You had resided there for an uncertain amount of time, fear and loneliness mostly taking hold of your mind for you to pay proper attention to your situation, when you somehow found yourself surrounded by a group of strange monsters—Heartless, they were called. The one who saved you called them Heartless.

Sora still remembers that day clearly. It was only during the group’s second visit to Traverse Town. They were heading towards the Secret Waterway when the party happened to spot you cowering in a corner of the District as a group of Heartless advanced their way towards you.

Like the kind soul Sora has proved himself to be time and time again, he rushed in without a moment’s hesitation, Keyblade in hand and ready to offer a hand for those in need. He had helped you, and somehow, the two of you ended up becoming close friends.

Every so often, the Keyblade wielder would excuse himself from the others and come visit you whenever he stopped by Traverse Town for whatever reason, and the pair of you would spend the entire time talking about anything and everything and nothing. The time spent with you was precious, Sora realized. And a part of him was slowly starting to become aware of the way his heart would race just a little more and the way his cheeks would become slightly warmer whenever he was in your company.

It was during one of your usual talks that have now become commonplace, even after all this time (and even after somehow forgetting him to only remember those wonderful conversations so suddenly like some form of magic) that you lamented on the lack of snow in this world. Although you weren’t particularly fond of the cold, you did find snow to be pretty and fun, or perhaps you were simply missing a part of your home. It’s been a very long time since your world was overtaken, but Sora had made everything all the more bearable.

“Would you like to come with me?” Sora had randomly blurted out. It was so sudden that it even surprised himself, but he was even more surprised when you had accepted with a confused but otherwise curious smile.

And so that’s how Sora found himself to be in this mess, cramped inside the Gummi Ship with no space between you two, much to his awkward embarrassment. But at the very least, this situation wouldn’t last too long since you were close to reaching the destination he had in mind: Christmas Town.

Donald and Goofy had gone on ahead, leaving you alone with the young man. Before leaving the Gummi Ship, Sora stops you in your tracks for a moment and offers out a coat and hat for you to take. “It’s cold outside,” he says, the concern for your health and comfort making itself known in the tone of his voice.

You flash him a smile in appreciation and graciously accept the attire to put them on. “Thanks.”

The moment you disembark from the Gummi Ship, you’re met with a beautiful winter wonderland. The entire ground and roofs of buildings are covered in fresh-looking snow. Bright, colourful lights lit up the area, and you feel your heart brimming with warmth at the scenery in front of you. If you were to describe the atmosphere in one word, you would call it friendly, or maybe even welcoming.

“Since you said you were missing snow, I thought you might like this,” Sora speaks up as he nervously scratches at his cheek, his kind eyes glancing off to the side.

“I do,” you answer him with a bright grin as you take in everything you can about your surroundings. “I do like it very much.”

Sora slowly finds himself relaxing, and his expression becomes soft when he sees the excited look on your face. He takes a few moments to watch you with quiet admiration before he remembers something.

“Oh! Wait until I show you Santa’s Workshop!” He abruptly exclaims, breaking you out of your awed state. A certain look flashes across your face at his words, and the young man quickly (and quite accurately) guesses what it is that you’re thinking. “I know you might not believe me, but Santa _is_ real! I’ve met him before; I promise!”

You chew on your bottom lip, a contemplative expression crossing over your features. “Somehow, I don’t think you’re lying or disillusioned,” you respond slowly and carefully. A part of you is still doubtful, but you’ve known Sora for a while now, and you feel like he’s telling the complete truth, as unbelievable as it might be.

“Well, in any case,” he changes the subject and holds out his hand for you to take. A shy smile coupled with a pinkish glow blooming on his cheeks makes its way to his face, and he endearingly tilts his head to the side. “Would you like to go on a stroll through the snow with me?”

“Yes,” you breathe out and accept his outstretched hand, feeling the warmth of his fingers. “I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xAvistella)


End file.
